konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Vanir
is a supporting character in the KonoSuba series. He is an ex-general of the Demon King's army and one of the Dukes of Hell. He is a demon who, after being defeated by the protagonists in volume 3, ended up in charge of Wiz's shop. Vanir has his own spin-off light novel, which tells the story of Vanir's "peaceful" life in Axel from his perspective. The spinoff also included the backstory of how he and Wiz met, and why she became a lich. Appearance Vanir appears as a gentleman with slicked back hair, wearing a black and white mask with a small star design placed under each eye hole. His later mask has the mark "II" at the forehead region, as a sign that he had lost his life once. He states that he is using his 2nd mask and says that he is now Vanir "MK-2". He wears a black suit with white gloves which is the typical attire for the Dukes of hell. However, his true physical body is only the mask, the human body is just an add-on. Also, Vanir's true body is in Hell, and he can quickly resurrect into another mask, if he is "killed." It is revealed in his spin-off that he has a stunning handsome face underneath the mask, enough to make the Adventurer's guild receptionist Luna to fall in love with him, when Vanir showed his face to her. Personality Vanir acts rather egotistic and self-driven. He also has a tendency to shamelessly boast about himself, but he does have extraordinary powers to back up most of his boasts. While he claims that might is right, he had actually helped the weaker on numerous occasions, offering useful advice or giving them a way to overcome tough challenges. He always keeps the promises he made, does not use his foresight power to swindle money, and has never killed human. However, while he has many noble attributes, it will be a big mistake to believe that he is an ally of justice. He is an arch devil that feast on humans' shame and disappointment. So he has no problem using his power of foresight to detect and blurt out other people's embarrassing secrets. He also loves to pull mean pranks on humans and feast on their negative emotions. He is rather business savvy and treats his friends fairly. He can have great business success with his own shop, but chooses to stick by his friend and helps in Wiz's Shop. However, he does punish Wiz with Vanir-style Death Ray for some of her unbelievably bad business deals. He also makes several deals with Kazuma to market his replicas of the items from modern Japan. While the moves benefit Vanir financially and further one of his hidden plans, he does make sure Kazuma is fairly compensated. He is also rather witty in his dialogues, but his manner of speech is very unusual to say the least. He often uses French word "Moi" to address himself, and the old English words "Thee" and "Thou" in place of "you." He also doesn't call other people by their names. Instead, he call others by either their job functions or some unmistakable traits, some of which are very embarrassing secrets that people wanted to hide. Needless to say, many people, especially Darkness, prefer that Vanir would address them just by their normal names. Background He is one of the Dukes of Hell, known as the Devil of Clairvoyance and declares that he is the one that sits on the strongest throne of the 7 arch devils in Hell. It is said that he might be stronger than the Demon king himself, that he is the enemy of gods while Demon king is only fighting with humanity. Vanir himself said that he was only asked to maintain the barrier, even though he wants to resign from his post of the Demon king army. He then uses his defeat to resign. Not only a very strong devil that has various one hit kill skills such as "Vanir-style Death Ray", he also has a powerful force behind him to call upon all the demons from his domain to aid him. He doesn't do it because humans are a devil's source of food and he absolutely adores humanity. He currently works as a part-timer in Wiz shop so that the money earned would be used as a foundation to create his own dungeon to fulfill his dream of trolling the poor adventurers that wasted their efforts to slay him only to find that the treasure behind him is empty. Plot Volume 3: Vanir was sent by the Demon King to investigate what happened to Beldia, since the Dullahan had not reported in for days, and there were rumors about his defeat. Vanir was eager to visit his friend in Axel, so he happily took the task. However, when he discovered the abandoned Keele's Dungeon, he couldn't resist and take residence in the dungeon instead. His dream is always to own a grand underground dungeon, and to pull pranks on visiting adventurers. Naturally, Vanir's presence caused big disturbances and Kazuma's team went to the dungeon to investigate. (In truth, Aqua did something unnecessary during their previous visit, so Kazuma actually went to there to resolve that problem before anyone else noticed it.) When there, Kazuma and Darkness entered the dungeon by themselves, and eventually reached Vanir at the end of the dungeon. After a brief fight, Vanir "possessed" Darkness by throwing his mask onto her face. As Masked Darkness, Vanir used Darkness' strengths effectively, and easily knocked out all other adventurers the Guild sent to investigate the dungeon. As Darkness had extraordinary tolerance for pain (she enjoys it), Vanir actually wasn't able to control Darkness' body fully. She was partly collaborating with Vanir, to show off how strong she can be. So, when Darkness realized Aqua was in real danger, she held herself and Vanir in place and took Megumin's Explosion directly. As Vanir's mask disintegrated in the blast, Aqua rushed in to heal Darkness. After the fight, both Kazuma and Darkness had realized that Vanir is in fact Wiz's close friend. So with heavy hearts, they went to Wiz's shop to deliver the grave news about Vanir's death but only to find... Vanir as the new shop clerk, in full health and completely unharmed. Vanir stated he was indeed defeated and he is now Vanir MkII; he even complimented main party's major achievement. Vanir didn't use the opportunity to further drive in the fact he is psuedo-immortal and extremely powerful, but those facts are already clear. After Volume 3: After his resurrection, he no longer maintains the magic barrier as a Demon General. He lives and works as store clerk at Wiz's Magic Shop. When he discovered that he had severely underestimated Wiz's ability to generate debts, he also took on part-time jobs at Axel Adventurer's Guild, as trouble-solving consultant and temp counter receptionist, to make sure Wiz's Shop stay afloat financially. The Guild knew about Vanir's identity as arch devil but chose not to announce it publicly, trusting Wiz's ability to manage Vanir and preferring not to make enemy of him. Aside from the occasional mean jokes he pulled on his acquaintances, Vanir is actually a modeled citizen. He is well liked in the neighborhood as a strange but charismatic gentleman, who chased away crows and helped others. However, again, his true identity is a feared arch devil with personal agenda and does things for personal amusements. He is also a masterful prankster, who can maximize the embarrassment and disappointment, just short of breaking one's confidence or mental state. Powers & Abilities * According to Vanir his real body is always in Hell, and when he wants to appear in the physical world, he uses some method to create a host, and then take possession of it with his spirit. Thus, he is not considered a living organism by the rules of world Konosuba takes place in. * Vanir has several "lives" in stash, and by his own words, opponents need to use explosion magic if they hope to deplete even one. He's depicted losing one life to Kazuma's party in Light Novel Volume 3. * Vanir is strong enough to hold off against Aqua's Sacred-level exorcism magic while protecting a group of lesser devils even when he has suffered some damage. * Not only he can turn his body into sand, freely tear parts off it, reform and regenerate it at will, Vanir can also create duplicate shells of himself and dominate the will and control the body of the ones wearing his mask. * Vanir-style Death Ray: he can fire death ray beams from his eyes. It is powerful enough to turn high magic resistance lich into charcoal. Vanir doesn't like to use this skill though, as it is too powerful for most opponents and it hurts his eyes to use it. * Dark Clairvoyance: he can view the past, present, and future of the people he focused on. Aqua's divine attribute seemed to interfere with this ability though. So he cannot get clear reading on Aqua or people close to her. * Dark Divination: this is more powerful version of his foresight power. By using a crystal ball and asking several embarrassing questions, he can get a very accurate reading of someone's future. While answering the embarrassing questions are "absolutely necessary," those are actually only necessary for his personal amusement and to pass the waiting time; they are NOT necessary for accurate readings. * Shrewd Businessman: Vanir doesn't use his foresight ability to get money directly, but he is witty and very intelligent. Also, using his foresight and subtly directing other people are allowed. * Duke of Hell: he can command large army of demons and devils from his domains to do his bidding. Relationship Kazuma Satou Vanir and Kazuma are business partners on good terms. Vanir is incredibly interested in Kazuma's knowledge from Japan. He bought Kazuma's intellectual property and saved him from the dire situation he faced in volume 7. He occasionally reveals what's going on in Kazuma's mind (mostly concerning romantic interest), causing him and his party to feel embarrassed and uneasy from time to time. Aqua Vanir knew Aqua's true identity even before meeting her. They see in each other an enemy. Vanir usually gets mad when Aqua disrupts his business either by performing on the street to attract would-be customers or purifying the potions in his shop. Aqua seems displeased as well when Kazuma seeks help from Vanir, a demon, instead of her. He also referers to Kazuma as "the guardian of this useless' goddess", incurring her wrath, but, surprisingly, after some cooling off, he is able to leave her unarmed when Aqua had fallen asleep at Wiz's shop. Wiz After Vanir was defeated by Kazuma's party, he begins working under Wiz at her magic item shop, though it usually doesn't seem that way. Vanir usually treats Wiz meanly due to her tendency to waste money on buying useless products. Nonetheless, they seem to be good friends. Wiz was genuinely happy when Vanir asked Kazuma to take her to the hot spring, thinking that Vanir cared deeply about her. Her innocent smile made it hard for Kazuma to tell her about Vanir's real intention to keep her from wasting money again. In his spin-off novel it is revealed that Vanir was the one who taught Wiz a skill for becoming a Lich. Darkness Vanir once controlled Darkness' body during his fight with Kazuma's party, but apparently they get along very well. After Vanir becomes a staff in Wiz's shop, they occasionally interact. This led to Darkness helping Vanir with legal connections when he decided to buy Kazuma's intellectual rights and mass-produce convenient contemporary tools from Japan. Later Vanir would use his clairvoyance to reveal Darkness' mind and actions in the presence of Kazuma, causing her embarrassment. Yunyun In his spin-off Vanir is revealed to frequently keep Yunyun company, refering to her as the "loner girl". He also pledge as the high devil that he will be her friend and didn't charge her consultation fee as his first costumer, with the provision that she has to introduce his service to the other adventures that she knows even that he thinks he make a wrong first costumer due Yunyun always do the solo adventuring and rarely has friends. Iris Princess hired Vanir to be her tour guide for a day while her party was wandering around Axel. While Iris did not know she was dealing with a devil, she wondered if he was an aristocratic figure from the faraway land due to his noble manners and unique style. Luna Vanir takes interest in Luna as her negative emotions of frustration is truly a delicacy to come by. He likes them and going as far as to create an opportunity for the two to be together just to be able enjoy her rants whenever he wants. Severely misunderstood by others, this results in a huge temporary bounty on Vanir's head as a compensation for the cruelty done to Luna's feelings. Nonetheless, after the incident is resolved, Luna seems to enjoy Vanir's company and he covers her shifts in the Adventurer's Guild sometimes. Gallery IMG 0203.PNG A3b69181-8562-416a-c142-e52233465238.png LN Vanir.png Vanir Quotes Many of Vanir quotes involve lengthy setups, and have him deliver the final punchline at the end, but below are some of the shorter quotes that still highlighted Vanir's witty prankster personality: (Warning: As fun as it may be, it is NOT recommended to use any of the Vanir Quotes in real life.) "Hmm, super refused." - Alice (Iris), who is clueless about money, just hired Vanir as 1-day tour guide with a huge bag of coins. So Rain secretly pleaded with him, see if he can charge the standard fee instead. (Masked Devil Spin-off, Ch 3) "That would be one million Eris! Thank thee for thy patronage." Followed by "Oh, this is nothing, Customer. After all, Customer is going to be a very wealthy man soon!" - How to close the sale of the useful but super expensive "Undead Repellent." (LN 5, Ch 1) “Hahahaha! Too bad, it is moi!” — Vanir, successfully playing one of his tricks Trivia * Vanir has gifted a mask of his own design to Kazuma. The mask has no powers though wearing it under the moonlight makes the user's skin softer and shiny. * He is possibly the strongest among all the Demon king generals. Navigation Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Enemy Characters Category:Monsters